


love bites

by featherxquill



Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Foreplay, Hickeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherxquill/pseuds/featherxquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gill and Julie haven't quite got to the sex thing just yet, but that doesn't mean they can't find an enjoyable way to spend a rainy afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love bites

It's a rainy afternoon and they're down to their underwear like a couple of teenagers, snogging and rutting. It's gone no further, not yet, but Julie is...yes, she's perfectly _fine_ with this. Gill is pinned beneath her and her hips are arching up into Julie's, hair spread out against the duvet and a flush in her cheeks. Her breasts strain against her bra as her back arches, and yes, Julie could do this all day. Will do it, every day, until Gill is ready for more. 

Julie's mouth moves down over Gill's jawline, suckling at skin, and Gill murmurs appreciatively. Her eyes are closed, though, have been for a while, and it makes Julie wonder what is going on in her head. 

She pauses for breath. "You still with me?" she asks Gill. "Should I slow down?" They know each other so well - so absolutely, in most ways - but this is new. It's different from the casual sort of touch they've always been comfortable with, and Julie is still very much learning Gill's body. Some of those lessons have been rather surprising, so Julie is reluctant to assume and determined to communicate. 

Gill's eyes flutter open. "Hmm? Yes, I'm here." She smiles up at Julie. "Mostly, anyway. A little off somewhere enjoying the feel of you. Sorry, was I being a glutton?" She curls her hand around Julie's back, trails her fingers up over the sensitive skin at her sides. 

Julie grins. "Oh, gluttony is fine," she murmurs. "Just want to make sure I'm not getting carried away, is all." Julie's never been as eager for pleasure herself as she has been to give to others, and the sight of Gill all dishevelled and wanting is especially gratifying. "Don't want to go too fast for you." It would be easy to get lost in her. 

"You're not," Gill murmurs, sliding her other hand up over Julie's shoulder and tangling it in her hair. She pulls Julie down to her, kisses her. "Not at all. I'd tell you if you were."

"Glad to hear it," Julie responds, sliding her hand down under Gill's thigh and tugging her close. They're flush against each other, pelvis to pelvis, and this time Julie rather enjoys the guttural moan that comes out of Gill, the way her eyelashes flutter closed. She's longing for the moment when Gill asks her for more, wants to give her that, but for now, this. 

Julie returns her attention to Gill's jawline, kissing her way down Gill's throat. Hm, if they _were_ a pair of teenagers, she might be tempted...

"How many of those high-collared work blouses do you own?" she asks, breathing against Gill's skin. 

Gill laughs and her fingers curl in Julie's hair, pressing into her scalp and scraping lightly with nails. "What kind of question is that, Slap?"

"A practical one, I promise you," Julie replies, fastening her lips onto Gill's throat and sucking. 

"Oh, god, are you...?" Another laugh bubbles out of Gill's throat. "Enough," she gasps, a moment later. "I have enough. Don't go any higher than that, though, god. What are you, fifteen?" 

Julie doesn't let up, sucks at Gill's throat with singular focus until she's twitching and writhing. "Mm," Julie murmurs when she finally pulls back and looks at her handiwork. A red blemish mottles Gill's pale throat, and Julie grins. "Marking you as mine." 

She slips lower, finds Gill's collarbone, closes her lips around it. She takes her time, wants to make sure the hickeys stick, can feel Gill's back arching by the time she lets up. "Want you to think of me every time you look in the mirror, think of _this_." Her mouth moves down over Gill's chest, marking her there too, then again on her left breast, just above the line of her bra. 

Gill's fingers tighten in her hair, she lets out a mewling little whine. "God, stop," she breathes, tugging on Julie's hair even as her hips arch up. "You have to stop."

Julie does. She lifts her head to look at Gill, whose cheeks are nearly as pink as the blemishes covering her. Her chest is heaving and she draws in another breath while Julie watches, looking needy and pent-up and wild. "Let me up," she says, and Julie does, shifts back to allow Gill to squirm out from under her. 

Julie leans on an elbow, watching as Gill sits up, propping herself up on her hands and taking a few steadying breaths. Her skin has risen to gooseflesh and she's visibly stirred, and Julie watches her recover herself with a certain smug satisfaction.

That glow doesn't last long, though, because as soon as Gill's recovered her poise she turns her head to look down at Julie with a smile that suggests being very pleased to eat things alive. Julie feels a shiver of her own, Gill's hand nudges her shoulder, and a moment later she finds herself pinned, Gill's hands around her wrists, holding them down against the bed.

It's not something Julie is used to, being held like this. It's not threatening, not even slightly - Gill's fingers are slender, they don't even quite touch around Julie's wrists - but there is no denying the predatory gleam in Gill's eyes, and Julie feels her own breath leave her in a disbelieving gust as she surrenders.

"Thought you wanted to stop," she whispers, smiling.

Gill's eyebrow quirks as her mouth twitches. "Only to get my breath back. Turnabout is fair play, after all." 

She holds fast to Julie's wrists as she lowers her head.


End file.
